


北斗星

by chio_aki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chio_aki/pseuds/chio_aki





	1. Chapter 1

对于从幼儿园开始，考试成绩就在从来都是第一名的绿间真太郎来说，这次的模考，无疑是人生中最大的一次失利。

试卷和成绩单发下来的时候，他觉得天都变得昏暗了。年级第五……这简直是不能更大的打击，自认为完全尽到了人事的自己，最终还是没有得到天命的眷顾。

“绿间同学，不要气馁，胜败乃兵家常事，即使是织田信长那样的人物不是也败给过军神上杉谦信嘛。只要继续努力下次拿回第一就好了啊。”热爱战国历史成痴的吉田老师拍着绿间的肩膀笑眯眯的说着。

“……”绿间皱着眉头没有做声，了解他脾气的老师没有再说什么就走开了。

昏昏沉沉的捱到放学，回家的那条烂熟于心的道路的终点却成了绿间此时最害怕的所在。他多希望这条路能够无限延伸下去，因为他不知道要以什么样的表情来面对自己的母亲。那个以一个人的力量将他抚养大的，对他寄予厚望的母亲。

然而再长的路也有尽头，更何况从学校到家里的路程只需要步行20分钟呢？即使可以放慢了脚步，也只用了比平时多10分钟的时间罢了。

叹了口气，绿间犹豫地将钥匙插进了钥匙孔。

“真太郎？今天回来的有点晚呢，晚饭很快就好，先去学习吧，妈妈一会儿去叫你，”母亲的声音从厨房传来，“今天有你最喜欢吃的胡萝卜。”

“嗯……”淡淡的应了一声，就转身进了自己的房间。天知道绿间从来都不喜欢吃胡萝卜，但是小的时候母亲听人说吃胡萝卜可以长高，为了不违背母亲的意愿，绿间就装作很喜欢吃的样子，所以知道现在，母亲也是这样认为的呢。

放下书包的绿间，忽然莫名的烦躁起来。从记事起到已经升入高二的17岁，自己究竟是以一种什么样的方式生活的呢？并不能说一直都在做着自己不喜欢的事情，可是却都不是自发的喜欢上的吧。无论是学习，弹钢琴，都是母亲要求的，久而久之自己也就喜欢上了。大概唯一来自自己兴趣的事就是坚信着《晨间占卜》了吧，但是这么做的初衷似乎也是小学三年级的那一年，希望生病很长时间的母亲能赶快好起来，而无意间发现了这个，才“有病乱投医”的结果啊。

回想一下，自己真的有什么可以称得上是自己的兴趣的事情吗？国中时候，很想加入篮球部，打篮球大概可以称得上是自己的兴趣吧，但是仍然没有能够实现，因为那种兴趣不符合母亲对绿间未来发展的期望。

重重地坐进椅子里，掏出书包里那张绿间有生以来成绩最低的试卷，烦躁的揉成一团，扔进了垃圾桶。

望着窗外渐渐暗下去的天空，大脑一片空白。一向坚信要尽人事的绿间真太郎，第一次放纵自己沉浸在放空的状态。当落日的余晖已经暗淡到再也遮掩不住星斗的闪烁时，母亲叫自己吃饭的声音传进了耳朵。

坐在餐桌上，看着不断给自己夹菜的母亲的笑脸，绿间无论如何的开不了口将这次考试的结果说给她听。选择逃避吗？还真不像自己呢，带上睡帽仰躺在床上的绿间自嘲的弯了嘴角，轻笑声飘散在夜晚房间微寒的空气里。

“真太郎，你过来一下。”正在聚精会神的看着《晨间占卜》的绿间，听到了母亲语气严肃的叫自己。

“稍等一下，马上就要说巨蟹座的幸运物了。”

“这种东西有什么好看的？”母亲声音更大了些，走到了绿间的面前，“与其看那种无聊的东西，不如来跟妈妈解释一下这到底是怎么回事！”

绿间抬起头，看到了母亲怒气冲冲的脸，和手中拿着的已经摊开的昨晚自己揉皱扔掉的卷子。

“……”

“真太郎，妈妈虽然是对你严厉了一些，可是也没到会让你害怕的连这么重要的时候都不告诉我的地步吧？我的儿子居然是这样逃避责任的胆小鬼吗？”

“……不是……”不是害怕，只是不想让您伤心……

“不是什么？一次考得不好又怎么了？但是你不能这样逃避！居然还一脸没事人一样的看这个什么鬼占卜，妈妈今天绝对不会给你钱买幸运物的！”

“……哼，我上学去了！”不愿再面对变得有些歇斯底里的母亲，绿间抓起书包冲出了门。

没有钱买幸运物，大概真的会导致一天都厄运相伴吧。不过就算有钱了也还是一样，因为没有能看完《晨间占卜》呢。

“呐，小绿间，今天怎么没带便当呢？”看着突然凑到自己面前的漂亮脸蛋，绿间真的有些无力吐槽，这是继直尺掉在地上正好被踩碎、邻座的墨水瓶倒了正好溅在自己鞋上之后的厄运第三发吗？

“……”

“哦，难道小绿间也要跟女孩子们一样减肥？不过小绿间这么高的个子却这么瘦，根本没必要减肥吧？”

“……”

“喂！小绿间你去哪儿啊？”

懒得理这个神烦的家伙，绿间索性站起身走出了教室。

校园里三三两两的人群，各自兴奋地在谈论着不知道什么话题，看着他们的笑脸，听着他们聒噪的声音，绿间更加心烦意乱起来。大概楼顶上会比较安静吧，这样想着，绿间爬上了午休时间安静的楼顶。

四月末正午的风已经带上了些暖意，轻轻吹在脸颊上很是舒服。索性什么都不想专心吹吹风也好，这样想着的绿间，任由平时从来都不会在意的校园广播的声音闯进了自己的耳朵。

“今天要为大家介绍的是人气摇滚乐队The Big Dipper，今天正好是他们本年的第二张单曲的发售日，有兴趣的同学可以在放学后去购买哦~那么现在就先来听一段尝鲜吧~”

躁动的音符随着风飘到绿间的耳畔，杂乱的初听上去毫无章法的鼓点敲击着绿间的耳膜，从小学习钢琴只听鼓点音乐的绿间，在这个时候忽然意识到了这个被自己忽视甚至轻蔑的摇滚乐，是如此能点燃人心的存在。

虽然听起来很矫情，但是绿间真的觉得自己重新活了过来，以一种全心的方式。

广播很快就换了其他歌手的音乐，但绿间觉得完全不够，他想更多听到那在以前的自己听来只觉得刺耳的音乐，想听到那个主唱清亮爽朗又透着性感的嗓音。

记得广播里说那个乐队叫The Big Dipper,北斗星吗？跟母亲闹了别扭的绿间不想回家，索性绕路去了较近的一家音像店。

正如广播里的同学说的，今天是这个乐队的单曲发售日，音像店的门口就贴着他们的海报，张扬的造型，完全看不出本来的长相。虽然跟绿间十几年来的审美有些不符，毕竟这是自己今天第一次涉足的世界，总是需要更多的了解和习惯的吧……绿间皱了皱眉，走近了音像店。

站在摆着新单曲宣传易拉宝旁边的货架前，绿间拿起了那张黑色系封面的CD。烫金色的字体很有立体感的浮在黑色的背景上，画面中的五个人穿着设计夸张的衣服，挑染的五颜六色的头发梳成各种诡异的形状。握着话筒的应该就是那个嗓音清亮的主唱，一双眼角上挑的眼睛画了很浓的烟熏妆，瞳孔里却有着仿佛能看透人心的神采。

翻到反面看到标价的时候，绿间才恍然大悟，本来就没什么零花钱买东西的自己，今天连买幸运物的钱都没有拿到，根本就不可能买下这本CD……

叹了口气把CD放回了货架，转身走到店门口看着那张海报，又鬼使神差的转回了货架前。就这样拿起来放下的踌躇了好久，甚至店员已经再三过来询问是不是产品有什么问题，绿间还是没有走出这家店。

天已经完全黑了，从店里的窗子望出去可以看见各家店面的招牌晚上亮起的色彩斑斓的灯光。早上匆忙冲出门连手机都没有带，母亲联系不到自己肯定很焦急吧，可是真的不想回去呢，今天……就对她任性一次吧……

“哟！”

很亲切的带着笑意的声音，绿间转过头看见了一个比自己矮了半头的黑发男人正带着笑意看着自己。

“看你在这里站了很久了呢，”男人走近，随时也拿起了一张CD摆弄着，“看你穿的制服，是这附近的高中生吧，喜欢摇滚乐？”

“……你是谁？”突然被陌生人搭讪，绿间有些没好气的问道。

“啊，抱歉抱歉，我叫高尾和成，在附近的大学读书，”转头看了绿间一眼，笑容更深了，“嘛，别那么戒备嘛，你这么高的个头，从高处用这种眼神俯瞰下来总觉得是在蔑视我呢，哈哈。说起来，看你在这里犹豫了很久啊，喜欢这个乐队？”

“……也不是很喜欢，只是今天碰巧听到他们的歌有点兴趣。”

“嗯，看得出来哦，总觉得你不像是喜欢摇滚乐的人，第一眼就给人那种听话的好孩子的感觉呢。喂，不要再用这种眼神看我了啊！”男人好笑的抓抓头，“呐，我那么有诚意的自我介绍了，礼尚往来的话你是不是也应该告诉我你的名字？”

“我并不觉得有把自己的名字告诉给一个莫名其妙跟自己搭话的陌生人的必要。”绿间冷冷的说完，放下CD，转身要走。真是，本来就够倒霉的了，怎么还会遇见这么奇怪的家伙。

“喂！”男人从后面拉住了绿间的胳膊，绿间挣了两下没挣开只得作罢。

“呐，虽然这么说可能你会不高兴。不过，看得出你很想要这张CD但是没有钱买吧？嗯？说中了？其实没什么的，你这个年龄拿不到很多零花钱也正常的，放心绝对没有瞧不起你的意思。”男人说完拉着绿间走向了收银台。

“今天就当是你借我的钱可以了吧，等你有了钱再还我？”把结完帐的CD举到绿间面前，男人笑得一脸灿烂。

“看你是刚刚接触摇滚乐的样子呢，我算是从国中起就开始喜欢了呢，所以从这个角度讲我算是你的前辈吗？怎么样，有没有兴趣听一下前辈的摇滚乐入门讲座？”看到拿着CD站在店门口仍然没有去意的绿间，已经转身走出去十几步的男人又折了回来，“你的年龄很多场所不能去啊，啊！我记得这边有一所公园，不如就到那边去坐坐吧。”

“那个……钱我很快会还你。”两人并排走在去往公园的路上，绿间开口。

“啊，那个啊，不用急的。比起这个，你还一直都告诉我你的名字呢，该怎么称呼你啊？”

“绿间真太郎。”

“真太郎？啊，很可爱的名字呢。真太郎，太长了点啊……我就叫你小真吧，怎么样，小真？”

绿间看着这个明明比自己大，却笑得嘴角和眼角都完成漂亮的弧度的男人，拒绝的话怎么也说不出口，就这么默认了这个完全不适合自己的过于亲密的称呼。


	2. Chapter 2

绿间呆呆的看着那个自顾自地展开纸巾铺在长椅上的人，十分认真地在思考自己的脑筋今天是不是坏掉了。

莫名其妙的接受了陌生人为自己买CD，而且还毫不疑惑的告诉了他自己的名字，甚至还更加匪夷所思的跟着这个人走到了这个夜晚空无一人的公园……如果这个家伙真的是个坏人，连手机都没有带的自己还真是求救无门了。

不过，看了看对方比自己矮了半头还多的身高，就算硬打起来的话，自己也不是完全没有胜算……虽然这个家伙的胳膊看起来肌肉发达的样子……

“呐，小真，在想什么呢？”一只手挥到了绿间的眼前打断了他的思绪，这个自称高尾和成的男人带着从遇见他的第一秒就未曾改变的笑意。

“从刚刚在货架前就一直站着呢 ，恐怕小真是从学校出来就一直没有坐下休息过吧？铺好纸巾了，不会弄脏衣服的。”说完，高尾就拉着绿间坐在了长椅上。

“啊，对了，小真口渴吗？我去买点喝的吧，小真想要什么？”

“并没有买水的必要……”

“嗯，说起来，小真是从学校出来就直接进了音像店吗？那就是还没有吃饭？”还没等绿间说出拒绝的话，对方就自顾自地说了下去，“小真等我一下，马上就回来哦！”

还得等绿间做出任何反应，高尾就转身跑走了。看着那个人渐渐消失在黑暗中的轻快的背影，绿间觉得自己是不是应该就这样转身走掉离开这个奇怪的人，但是身体却仿佛完全不听从大脑的指令一般，一点没有移动的打算。

抬头看看天空，东京夜晚绚烂的灯光几乎已经完全掩盖掉了星星的神采，绿间缠着白色绷带的修长的手指摩擦着手中的CD。说起来，这个组合叫做“北斗星”呢，自己好像从没真正意义上见过这个传说中美丽的星座闪烁在夜空中吧。

“小真！”一只手握着罐装饮料递到了自己面前，“就等了啊，给。”

绿间木然的接过，是一罐加热过的年糕小豆汤，微微的热度通过金属的罐壁透过薄薄的绷带传到绿间的指尖。

“虽然知道小真没有吃饭，但是如果买吃的东西在外面吃可能会胃不舒服，毕竟现在才四月份嘛，晚上的风还是有点凉。就喝点这个吧，毕竟里面有年糕可以充饥啦，”高尾坐在绿间旁边的长椅上，拉开易拉罐喝了一口，“唔，果然罐装的不够正宗呢，小真不会介意吧？”

“我不喜欢甜食……而且这种东西，也没有喝过。”

“啊，这样……嘛，不过尝试一下新鲜事物似乎也不错不是吗？就像今天第一次听了摇滚乐觉得很喜欢一样，说不定喝了这个就会喜欢上呢？”

“那种事情……”才不会发生……绿间转过头对上高尾亮晶晶的眼睛的时候，后半句话被卡在了喉咙里。

“……唔……”甜甜的味道，滑润的触感划过喉咙，温热的液体流进胃里暖暖的。虽然不想承认，但是的确还不错。

“怎么样小真？很好喝的吧。”高尾说完又喝了一大口。“从刚才就注意到，小真的手上缠着绷带呢，是手上了吗？”

“不是，只是为了保护手指而已。”

“诶？”

“因为要弹钢琴，手感好的时候会谈的更流畅娴熟。”

“哦……”高尾轻轻点了点头，“小真好厉害啊，那么复杂的乐器我学不来呢，虽然自认为很喜欢音乐的，不过也只是会摆弄几下吉他而已。”

“没有什么厉害可言，只是因为从小练习而已。”绿间下意识的推了推眼镜。

“嗯，也对……不过我说小真啊，虽然我不是很懂钢琴，不过音乐似乎不是单纯依赖娴熟的技巧的东西呢，感情的融入才是赋予音乐鲜活的生命的秘诀吧？”

“……”绿间有些诧异的看着表情忽然认真起来的高尾，一时之间不知如果接口。

不过对方似乎也没有让他回答这个结尾的问句的意思，兀自继续说着。

“就像小真会忽然喜欢上他们的歌，”高尾伸手指了指绿间手中的CD，“难道不是因为他们的音乐触动了心吗？”

“……嗯。”喉咙里无意义溢出来的单音节，并不是完全代表着肯定的含义。

“嘛，不小心又说了很多没有意义的话呢，小真不要介意啊，就当我是在班门弄斧吧。”高尾的脸上又挂上了那副嬉皮笑脸的表情，“快点喝吧，一会儿要凉了。”

绿间看了看高尾，没有再多说什么，但是高尾的话却无疑存进了绿间的心里。

仰起头把最后一滴小豆汤也不愿浪费地倒进嘴里，绿间看到高尾正带着笑意盯着自己看，忽然觉得有些不好意思起来。

“并……并不是因为喜欢，只是不想浪费。”

“嗯，”高尾笑了笑，也不揭穿他这任谁听来都没什么可信度的谎言，“嘛，小真天不早了哦，作为高中生是不是应该回家去跟父母报备了？”

“嗯。”绿间站起身，“谢谢款待，下次会还给你的。”

“诶？噗哈哈哈，小真，不要这么可爱嘛。”高尾伸出手大概是想要拍拍绿间的肩膀，但是因为身高差距，只好在绿间的背上轻拍了两下，“只是请你喝了很便宜的小豆汤而已，完全不用放在心上。”

“……唔……”大概是不太适应这种过于亲密的举动，绿间不自在的向旁边退了一步。

“啊，小真，玩个游戏吧，看见对面那个垃圾箱了吗？”高尾指了指50步开外的垃圾箱，“我们来比一下谁能把小豆汤罐扔进那里，如果我进了那下次就由小真来请我喝小豆汤，如果小真进了那我就吃亏一点，下次还有我请……”

“哼，如果都进了或者都没进，那就AA制吗？”

“Bingo，小真不愧看起来是优等生的样子啊，果然聪明！怎么样，这样公平吧。”说完高尾就拉开架势，摆出了个铅球运动员要投掷铅球的姿势，可是配上他这种身材却怎么看怎么滑稽。

易拉罐脱手，虽然扔得很远，可还是打在垃圾桶上弹开了。

“啊！好可惜啊！”

“哼。”

“诶诶诶？小真刚刚是在嘲笑我吗？不是吧，刚才那样已经不错了吧，只差一点而已啊，难道小真能投进？”

“虽然没试过，不过应该可以。”

缠着绷带的左手动作优雅的将罐子掷了出去，易拉罐在空中划过好看的弧度，然后擦着垃圾桶口的边缘应声落入。

“哇！好厉害！等下，小真我没看错吧！难道小真在学校是参加篮球社的吗？”

“并没有参加篮球社。”只是曾经喜欢过罢了。

“啊，总之还是觉得超厉害啊，不去打篮球好可惜啊，三分球一定很赞的啊小真！”

“哼，没有拿到绷带，而且今天没有幸运物，不然是不会擦到桶口边缘的。”

“诶诶？小真，我说你啊，不要一本正经的说这么唯我独尊的话吧，会让人觉得很傲慢哦。”尽管是在吐槽，但高尾嘴角的笑意却怎么也掩盖不住。

“只是实事求是而已。”

“嘛嘛，好吧好吧，看来是我运气不好呢，下次还是要我出钱……”高尾状似低落的摇摇头。

“并不是运气的问题，只是因为你没有尽到人事，所以就不要想着天命会降临到你的头上。”

“啊？！小真在说什么呢？居然说‘天命’什么的，小真到底是哪个年代穿越过来的人啊？小真刚刚也说到了幸运物？居然是相信占卜的吗？噗哈哈，超~~~可爱啊！”

“可爱什么的，不要拿来形容男生。高尾你的国文是很差吗？”

“哈！小真叫了我的名字啊，第一次哦，不过还真是没大没小的叫法啊，再怎么说我也打了几岁居然不用敬语吗？”

“唔……高……”

“啊，打住！小真还是不要改口了，加上‘さん’什么的会觉得很疏远呢，还是就叫‘高尾’好了，我倒是更希望是‘和成’这个称呼呢，不过看起来小真不是能叫得出口的样子啊。”

“跟你又不熟，当然不会那样称呼。”这样说着，可是绿间心里知道，自己跟陌生人能聊天这么久还是第一次，虽然不明所以，但总觉得对这个叫高尾和成的男人莫名的亲近，简直要变得不像自己了。

“啊，也是。”高尾看着绿间的侧脸，轻轻吐了口气，“真的耽搁了挺久的呢，我送小真回家吧。”

“不需要。”

“呵呵，别在意嘛，虽然知道小真不需要保护，但是总感觉我转身离开了小真又会没有了回家的勇气呢。”

被说中了心事，绿间惊讶地转过头看着高尾，疑惑这个明明是第一次见面的家伙为什么连自己的心思都了解。

“知道小真现在的心思很奇怪吗？不是乱说的哦，虽然是第一次见小真，而且还一直是一副冷漠的样子，但是真的是很好懂呢。一个看第一眼就知道是优等生的孩子放学后不回家，肯定是跟家里闹别扭了嘛……”

“高尾，你真的不知道自己这种卖弄观察力的行为很讨厌吗？”

“哈？小真说话还真是过分呢。不是卖弄观察力哦，就当我是作为同是The Big Dipper的歌迷前辈在关心后辈怎么样？”

“没有什么关心的必要！还有不要随便定义我们之间的关系！”

“小真，是真心这样说的吗？”

“什么？”

“虽然说出来小真可能又要生气，但是刚刚在音像店门口，我转身走开的时候，小真的表情真的很落寞呢。”高尾伸手拉住绿间的胳膊，带着他向公园门口走去。

“就算不说话也好，只要有另一个人在身边呼吸，也会不那么寂寞呢。”

一路上高尾都没有再说话，然而正如高尾说的，只要有另一个人的呼吸、体温、脚步声，绿间就觉得像是心灵有了依靠般不再孤寂。

真是可怕的想法啊，从来都觉得不需要依赖别人的绿间真太郎，居然也有想要把某个人当作依靠的时候吗？

绿间眼角的余光看着安静地走在自己身边的高尾，这个男人到底有什么不同，会让自己如此在意呢？

不知不觉中，已经走到了自家楼下。路真的是好短啊，绿间抬头看了看家里亮着灯的窗子，有些无奈的想。

“高尾，我到了。”

“啊！好快，原来小真的家这么近啊。”

“嗯。一直往前走到路口向右拐就有地铁站。”

“啊，我知道的，”高尾揉了揉头发，“这一片的地形也许我比小真还熟悉呢，以前经常在这里闲逛呢。”

“小真，记得要跟家人和好啊，父母不会真的生子女的气呢。”走出几步的高尾，转回头说完，轻快的挥了挥手，“那么，再见了！”

看着高尾的背影，绿间脑海里忽然涌上了非常强烈的念头：他不想让这个男人就这样消失，一定不能！

“喂！高尾！”

“嗯？怎么了，小真？”

“我……能不能要你的电话？”大步追上了高尾，绿间说道。

“诶？”

“没……没有别的意思，只是要还你CD的钱……”

“啊，明白了。”面对高尾一脸了然的笑意，绿间的脸热了起来。“小真没带手机呢，给小真写张纸条吧~”

“妈，我回来了。”

“啊！真太郎！你跑哪儿去了？妈妈担心死了，以后不会再说你了，别再让妈妈找不到了……呜……”

“妈，对不起……”环住把脸埋在自己胸口的母亲，绿间攥着写着高尾电话号码的纸条的手紧了紧。他忽然觉得，家里真的很温暖。


	3. Chapter 3

“巨蟹座的你，今天的幸运物是橙色的耳机，蟹子们都戴上耳机好好享受音乐吧~顺便提醒一下，虽然蟹子今天的排位只到第五名，但仍会一切顺遂的度过这一天，而且，跟双子座交谈可能会在今后一段时间有意外收获哦……”

绿间拆开新买耳机的包装，耳边回响起今早《晨间占卜》的女主播说的话。橙黄的颜色很温暖，就像那个叫高尾和成的男人瞳孔的颜色。

从昨晚开始不知道第几次想起高尾的绿间，有些不甘心地叹了口气。

今天早上母亲大概是出于补偿的心理，给了自己超出了每日购买幸运物的预算很多的钱，绿间本来想要拒绝，但是想到要还给那个黑发男人CD的钱，所以就收下了。

绿间戴上耳机，手指划过手机的屏幕，从清一色的钢琴曲和交响乐当中找到了The Big Dipper的歌。激烈的节奏瞬间传进了耳朵，绿间觉得整个世界都跟着有了活力。

“喂！小绿间！小绿间好过分！叫了这么多声都不理我！”

一侧的耳机被人摘了下来，聒噪的声音随即响起。

绿间皱着眉看着站在自己身边的黄头发家伙，深吸了口气才没有发脾气，语气不善地开口：“有什么事吗，黄濑？”

“啊，没有啊……看到小绿间走在前面就喊你了啊，一起上学嘛。”黄濑把耳机递还给绿间，后者随即关掉了播放器。

“哼，果然你不会说什么有营养的话呢。”

“小绿间怎么可以这么说好朋友呢？就算是我也是会生气的哦。”黄濑装出一副可怜兮兮的表情，却被绿间嗤之以鼻。

“嘛，不说这个了。小绿间刚刚在听什么啊那么入神，我叫了好多声都没有听到。英文听力？还是钢琴曲？应该是钢琴曲吧，让我猜猜……肖邦？贝多芬？还是威尔第？”

“哼，黄濑亏你还是艺术部的，居然不知道威尔第是歌剧作家而不是钢琴吗？”绿间瞟了身边的黄濑一眼，推了推眼镜。

“啊！这样啊……”黄濑摸摸头，“我是跳舞的嘛，对这些不熟啦。”

“所以不知道就不要说出来丢人。”

“啊……知道了，小绿间说话真狠。”

“哼。”不理这个碎碎念的家伙，绿间大步向前走去。

“小绿间，回归正题啦，刚刚到底是在听什么歌呢？”追上来的黄濑继续锲而不舍的问。

“没什么特别的，只是一般的歌曲。”

“诶？小绿间居然会听钢琴曲以外的歌啊，我要看看是什么歌！”说完黄濑自动抢过了绿间的手机。

“喂，黄濑！”绿间伸手去抢，却被对方躲开了。

“到底是什么啊，好好奇啊……一定要看到，”黄濑一边躲一边摆弄着绿间的手机，“啊！The Big Dipper诶！！小绿间居然会听视觉系摇滚乐队的歌诶！！你真的是那个小绿间吗？不是别人假扮的吧？！”

“黄濑，胡说什么，快还给我！”

“不要，小绿间居然有这么时尚的一面诶，我都不知道……”

“黄濑。把手机给我。”绿间觉得自己太阳穴上的青筋有突起来的趋势，只好祭出杀手锏，“不过如果是你自己不想要下次考前我画的重点的话，你就拿着好了。”

“啊？不要啊小绿间，没有你我会不及格的。好了，不闹了，还给你。”黄濑递出手机，绿间皱着眉接过来放进了口袋。“不过真的很惊奇啊，小绿间居然喜欢摇滚乐。”

“不是很喜欢，只是昨天碰巧听到了觉得还不错而已。”

“哦。这个The Big Dipper，是最近很红的乐队呢，虽然刚刚出道2年却已经是一线明星了。刚刚出道的时候，主唱和鼓手都还是未成年，电贝司手和两位电吉他手也只是刚刚成年而已。不过他们虽然年纪小，却很有天赋，歌曲都是自己创作的，尤其是那个主唱Kazu，创作力很强，很多歌的词曲都是他一手包办，人长得也很帅。”

“画了那么重的妆，要是再不好看的话，这个人的长相就真的让人无法理解了。”

“噗，小绿间说话真是不留情面啊。”黄濑止住笑，接着说到，“虽然我没见过，不过听部里一位他们的歌迷前辈说，上次去电视台给一档娱乐节目的录制跳开场舞，在后台看到了他们五人的素颜呢，Kazu是个很阳光的帅哥哦，待人也随和，还在前辈的衬衫上签了名。不过那位贝斯手Miya可是称得上美人的级别，据说我有点像他呢。”黄濑突然压低了声线，一脸花痴的表情说到，“‘可惜我不是同性恋啊，不然一定会追他’。”

“……”绿间转头惊讶的看着黄濑。

“哈哈，最后这句是我那个前辈说的啦~”

“唔……”绿间转回头，想着黄濑说的“是个很阳光的帅哥”，无论如何都无法跟CD封面上那个挑染着发丝，画着烟熏妆的灰蓝色瞳孔的人等同。脑海中反而出现了高尾那双眼角上挑的橙色眸子。

绿间定了定神，把高尾的笑脸从头脑中驱逐出去。都怪旁边这个家伙一直喋喋不休的说着他们的事情，才会想起跟他们有关联的高尾。绿间为那个黑发男人的身影再次浮现在自己脑海中的事实找了个不错的理由，然后决定转变话题。

“黄濑，不快点走要迟到了。”绿间说完，目不斜视的踏上了教学楼正门前的台阶。

“要The Big Dipper出道以来全部的CD是吧，请您稍等，我去帮您找找。”

“好。”看着店员小姐转身离开，绿间再次无奈叹气。居然就这样在放学后又一次去了那家音像店。绿间觉得自己仿佛着了魔一样，居然会做出这么不像自己的事情。

但是无论怎样用理智说服自己，想要听到他们更多的歌的念头却怎么也挥散不去。所以还是绕路跑来了这家店，问店员要他们全部的CD。

“让您久等了，不好意思，因为CD发售的时候就已经卖完了，您可以考虑去网上找一下有没有卖二手碟的帖子，兴许还能通过这种方式找到同好。”

“哦，麻烦了……”听到店员小姐的话，绿间显出落寞的神色。

“啊，您等一下，我记得店里还有一张他们PV合集的DVD，您是否考虑一下？”

“喔。请……请帮我拿一下。”

“嗯，好的。”店员小姐看着绿间，微笑着点点头。

“喏，就是这张，是他们出道一周年时候发行的纪念版，收录了全部出过PV的曲目。是店长当时自己拿回家去看了，所以已经拆封了，如果你不嫌弃的话可以打折拿走哦。”

“哦。”

“我们店长啊，是他们的死忠粉哦，还老是说Kazuちゃん出道之前经常跟他混在一起什么的，不过我们都不相信。”店员继续热络的说着话。

“喔，这个……要多少钱？”

“呃，拆了封的碟子真的没有卖过呢，这个原价是7000円，给你算7折的价钱是4900円，怎么样？”

“……”绿间看着钱夹里仅有的2500円，一脸为难，“不用了，谢谢。”

“你等一下。”转身要走的绿间疑惑的转回头看着叫住自己的人，是个留着微长头发的二十几岁的青年。

“我是这家店的店长春日。看得出你很喜欢The Big Dipper呢。遇见同好了呢，这张碟就送给你吧。”

“啊！不用……”

“没关系，反正也是我听过的了，又不是新品。就当是我送给你的礼物，以后还请多光顾本店咯。”年轻帅气的店长一边微笑着，一边把碟片放到了绿间的手里。

“谢谢。”绿间看着对方诚恳的表情，不再推辞，将碟片放进了背包。

“不用客气啦，记得常来玩。”

看了PV，虽然对他们那种夸张的造型设计还是有些无法理解，绿间却渐渐发现，那个叫做Kazu的主唱越来越能吸引自己的目光。演唱时仿佛燃烧了灵魂一般的神采，灰蓝色的眼眸像是会把人吸进他的世界。

可是不知怎么，绿间经常会在看着Kazu的时候，脑海中映射出高尾的脸，是脸型和五官有些相近的缘故吗？可是两个人明明有着不同的眸色，而且气质也相去甚远，Kazu有些清冷邪气，而高尾，更让人感到温暖。

想到高尾，距离第一次见面已经过去了一周的时间，绿间一直都没有拨通高尾留给自己的电话。给自己的理由是平时要上学，周末要去上补习班和钢琴课没有时间，但绿间自己心里明白，他其实有点莫名的纠结。

想要再见到那个轻易的就让自己感到放松的男人。可是说到底两人也只是仅见过一面的陌生人，只是就算高尾和成这个名字是假的自己也不会知道的那种关系，所以说到底要用什么样的态度面对对方呢？

而且，会主动约别人，真的还是那个完全不需要依赖任何人的绿间真太郎吗？

这样在乎一个人，想要依赖一个人的感觉真是可怕的走向。而且对方从某种意义上讲也只是个陌生人而已。

绿间看着早已输进手机，姓名处写着“高尾和成”的一串数字，这一次仍然没有按下拨号键。

“小绿间……”

“啊，黄濑！不要突然不声不响的靠过来啊！”

“吓到你了，不好意思。不过小绿间，我真的有点担心呢……”黄濑少见的一脸严肃。

“什么？”绿间疑惑的看着对方。

“小绿间，我注意到最近几天你的课桌上都没有放那些奇奇怪怪的幸运物呢。”

“唔……”仿佛被人窥探到了自己不想揭露的隐私，绿间略微不知所措。

“呐，小绿间最近是遇到什么事了吗？这样总让人觉得有点不正常呢……”黄濑的脸进一步逼近了绿间的眼前。

“没有……”绿间有些心虚的低下头。

“好在意啊，真的没问题吗？小绿间不是没有幸运物就不能生活的吗？”黄濑歪着头满脸疑惑和担忧。

“才没有那种事情，黄濑你别说蠢话了。啊！”绿间的课桌被在教室里追逐打闹的同学撞了个正着，桌洞里的东西也掉了出来。

“啊！对不起！我不是有意的，没事吧绿间？”撞到桌子的同学一脸歉意，准备蹲下帮绿间捡起掉出来的东西。

“没关系，我自己来就好。”语气冷淡，表情更是拒人千里之外，绿间自顾自地低下身去。同学淘了个没趣，摸摸鼻子走掉了。

“我帮小绿间来捡吧。……哇！小绿间，你什么时候买了这么多他们的CD啊！！”

“黄濑，你闭嘴！”

“啊，不好意思，”黄濑瞄了一眼看过来的同学，降低了音量，“小绿间，难道你是把买幸运物的钱都用来买CD了吗？诶，还有海报呢啊……”

“……”被说中了这一点小秘密，又不愿多做解释，绿间选择沉默。

“看来小绿间真的喜欢上他们了呢，本来还以为你只是一时兴起呢，所以都忘记跟你说了。部里的那个The Big Dipper的死忠粉前辈说下周六有节目要我们去热场，嘉宾就有他们。我去跟前辈说，可以让小绿间作为我们的后勤人员同去哦。”黄濑开心的笑着拍了拍绿间的肩膀。

“周六我要去上补习班。而且那种事情，完全没有去的必要。”绿间推了推眼镜，抱着捡起来的书本和CD站起了身。


	4. Chapter 4

“呐，小绿间，你真的不去吗？”毫不夸张地说，绿间今天听到这个问题已经100多次了，他的耳朵已经快起茧子了。

“黄濑，你烦不烦？就算你问得不累，我听得也要累死了。”绿间没好气的说完，坐在座位上摊开了习题集。

“小绿间你不要这样吧，这可是难得一次的见偶像的机会诶，怎么能不珍惜呢？”黄濑随意地从邻座拉了把椅子坐下，继续对绿间进行洗脑。

“说了不去就是不去，我根本就没有那么多时间用来做毫无意义的事情！黄濑你不要再说了，我要做数学题了。”不理会黄濑，绿间拿起笔开始“沙沙”地写起来。

黄濑盯着绿间飞快移动的笔头，一脸崇拜：“哇，小绿间，这个你都能解出来啊……好厉害，我连题都读不懂……啊，不对，现在不是说这个的时候，小绿间你……”

“黄濑，外面有人找你，好像是个三年级的前辈。”女生的声音打断了黄濑的话。

“哦，好的。小绿间先等我一下哈~”

“哼。”就算不等你我也要一直在这里做题，又不会不见了。绿间不屑的想。

“黄濑，你说的那个The Big Dipper的歌迷同学呢？今晚叫他来一下部门活动室吧，有些事情要交代一下，明天就要去电视台了。”陌生的男声从门口传来，听说话的内容大概是黄濑在文艺部的前辈。绿间停下笔听着门外两人的交谈。

“啊，对不起啊，森山前辈，本来是说好要去的啦，可是他说明天有事情……”

“什么？黄濑你这个人办事太不靠谱了，因为你说有人可以来做后勤，所以我给以前帮我们干活的一年级小孩放假了，你现在让我到哪儿找人去啊。”听声音就知道这位被称为森山的前辈的表情一定是痛心疾首。

“唔……我已经劝了他一天了，小绿间太顽固了……”

“哎，”森山无奈的叹了口气，“黄濑叫他出来一下吧，同是歌迷大概会比较好沟通。”

“嗯。小绿间，”黄濑的头从门口探进来，“能出来一下吗？前辈要跟你说话。”

虽然很烦，不过礼数很好的绿间对前辈一向是很尊重的。放下笔，绿间起身走出了教室。

“嗯……这就是你那个歌迷同学？”森山微微仰着头看着绿间的脸。后者有些不自在的推了下眼镜。

“嗯，是啊，虽然看起来不太像，不过绝对称得上是忠实粉丝哦。”

“黄濑你闭嘴！”绿间感觉自己太阳穴上的“井”字出来了。转过头面对森山，尽量礼貌的说：“前辈好。”

“你叫绿间是吧，跟你说，免费见偶像的机会可不多哦，尤其是在有比女生还漂亮的美人存在的情况下。啊对了，”森山把视线从绿间身上转到黄濑身上，“下次给我介绍女孩子的时候记得选长得像Miya的哦。”

“前辈……跑题了……”黄濑一头黑线。

“啊，不好意思。而且我们这次正好缺少后勤人员，你过来就算是帮我们的忙怎么样？”

“……那好吧。不过只是看到你们缺少人手过来帮忙而已的。”不想承认自己其实真的有些想去的绿间，终于找到了一个看起来说服自己和别人都不错的台阶。

周六的早上，起的出奇的早，即使对于每天都要早起看《晨间占卜》的绿间真太郎来说。

洗脸刷牙，穿戴整齐。因为是周末不想让母亲辛苦，自己准备了早餐——其实只是把两片面包、一杯牛奶和一个昨晚母亲已经煎好的荷包蛋放进微波炉加热而已。

咬着面包，认真的坐在电视前看着《晨间占卜》。因为已经搜刮到了全部的CD，暂时没有要用钱的事情了，今天有了可以买幸运物的经费呢。而且总觉得今天，不做好万全的准备，不尽到所有力所能及的人事的话，会有什么不测发生。

不想承认，然而这次对这支乐队和他们的音乐，确实用心喜欢上了。

从文具店里出来，绿间翻开了手机确认时间。正好九点一刻——约好在校门口集合的时间。可现在的情况是，周末的校门口仍然空空荡荡的，除了绿间就只有门卫大叔了。

“同学，是落下什么东西要回来拿吗？我帮你开门。”门卫大叔很和蔼的对绿间笑。

“不用了，我只是在等人。”清冷的语气，把热情的门卫大叔弄得一愣。不懂得与不熟悉的人如何相处的绿间，没有解释什么自顾地转回头摆弄起了手机。

手机屏幕上显示着备忘录的内容，在一连串的课程复习和预习安排、钢琴练习安排的后面，写着“给高尾打电话”几个字，期限设定为空白。

绿间摇了摇头合上了手机。果然只见过一次面的男人，声音已经不再回响在耳边，连五官长成什么样子都并不能很清楚的浮现在脑海中了。然而跟他在一起的那种放松舒服的感觉却越来越清晰，想要再次尝试这种感觉的心情愈发强烈了。

“小绿间久等了啊！”黄濑的声音从距离很远的地方就响起来了。

其他文艺部的成员也陆陆续续的到达了。

“绿间君来着真早。”走近之后，森山前辈说到。

“并没有来很早，只是我不会像你们一样迟到而已。”为什么我要跟这么一群不懂得守时的人共事？绿间腹诽。

“啊，小绿间真没礼貌啊，对我就算了，对前辈也这样说话吗？”黄濑蹦过来扑倒绿间身上，夸张的喊起来。

“哼。”绿间不耐烦的扒掉黄濑缠上来的胳膊，“如果你们非要在这种无关紧要的细节上面浪费时间我是不会介意的，反正要去录制节目的又不是我。”

“是啊，大家帮忙拿好道具赶快出发吧。”文艺部长一声令下，成员们纷纷行动。绿间走在了最后，黄濑跟在他身边。

“小绿间你手上拿的是什么啊，马克笔？小绿间居然会带着马克笔去跟偶像要签名吗？”

“不是你想的那样！这只是今天的幸运物而已。”

“诶？幸运物啊……不过真的很巧呢，难道《晨间占卜》节目组知道你今天要去见偶像吗？居然还通知小绿间带着马克笔……这是传说中的缘分吗？”黄濑故意做出一副少女的表情，如果是漫画的话估计身边已经飘起粉色的花朵了。

“缘分什么的，才不可能的说！”决定不理这个白痴家伙，绿间加快了脚步。

不死心的黄濑追了上来，仍然没眼力见的不停的对着低气压的绿间说话。说了什么绿间一句也没听进去，跟黄濑这种神烦在一起时间长了，他早已练就了左耳进右耳出的功夫了。

不过话说回来，绿间看着自己手上刚刚从文具店里买来的黑色马克笔，今天居然是这种幸运物，难道真的有某些预兆性的意义吗？如果真的能见到偶像并拿到签名的话……啊，才不是什么偶像！并不承认自己是追星族的绿间在头脑中画了个大大的红叉。

如果说在校门口等这些不靠谱的家伙只是对绿间真太郎同学忍耐力考验的开始，那么到目前为止在后台闲坐了两个小时无所事事之后，绿间同学的忍耐力真的已经接近极限。

我到底是为了什么才放弃了周末的数学补习班而到这个鬼地方来的啊！完全是没有任何意义的浪费时间的行为的说！

听着音响声和人声混杂出的刺耳的噪音，看着后台进进出出的不认识的各色人等。说好的能看到的某组（或者说是某个更贴切呢）被请来当嘉宾的人，到现在连半个影子都没见到，更别说什么签名留念了！如果不是因为那是今天的幸运物，绿间早就把那支签字笔扔进垃圾桶泄愤了！

自从到了电视台演播室的后台就被文艺部的那群人放在那里当空气的绿间，掏出身上带着的仅有的一本学习资料——迷你英文单词书，却被嘈杂的环境搅得心神不宁一个字也没看进去。

“啊，没人了诶，果然我们又是最后一个到的呢……啊啊~好困……唔……”稍显稚嫩的青年音从门口传来，一边夹杂着打哈欠的声音。

看来又有人来了呢。不管他们是做什么的反正没有跟他们打招呼的必要，绿间转过头把自己缩在角落里，准备眼不见心不烦。

“你还有脸说啊！要不是你早晨不老老实实地起床，非要在床上胡闹，怎么会弄得这么晚！下次敢再犯出门让卡车碾死你哦！”另一个更成熟一点的男声传来。

“那还不是因为早上刚醒时迷迷糊糊的清志さん太可爱了，让人忍不住要……唔唔……”话没说完就被捂住了嘴挣扎的声音。

“用不着等卡着碾死你了，我现在就敲死你！”

“啊，宫地さん/君冷静一点啊，一会儿还要上台呢……”另外两个人焦急无奈的劝阻。

“没关系，反正这家伙按队形排也在最后面，灯光也给不到几次的，大不了画个大浓妆！”拳头招呼到肉上的声音。

“啊啊啊……清志さん我错了！……疼……啊啊……好疼！”

“快去叫玲央姐来管管他们啊！”打闹的两人之外的那个听起来年龄偏大的人说到。

“不用叫了，我就在这呢。”很磁性性感的男声响起。什么啊，被叫“姐”却是个男人吗？真是一群搞不懂的人啊，绿间在心理吐槽。

“你们两个，都给我适可而止一点！小太郎，以后不许再惹清志生气了。清志也是，别再下手这么重了，每次都挂彩也不是办法。单纯的演唱还好，可以少给他打光，这次可是有访谈的，只要是成员都会有特写啊。”

“哼，谁管他，大不了撒谎说是摔的。”

“呜呜呜……清志さん好狠心啊，就算是自己老公也不能这么打啊，是要谋杀亲夫吗？”伴随着哭腔的撒娇语气，可说出的话还是那么惹人生气。

“你！”果然另一个被气疯了。

“都别闹了！”被称为“姐”的那个男人提高了音量，语气严肃气场全开，“小太郎这时候不说话也不会憋死！明知道清志性子急还要故意气他，你是抖M吗？你们两个，多大的人了还以为自己是小孩？每次都要我给你们拉架算怎么回事？！再管不住自己就别干了，都给我滚蛋！”

鸦雀无声。

“嘛嘛，玲央姐消消气，他们俩这样子不是一次两次啦，每次都要生气会得肝病的。而且宫地さん对叶山さん怎么可能真下的去手呢，他才舍不得呢~”清朗的青年声音说到。

这声音并非刚刚那五个人中任何一个的声音，却让绿间真太郎觉得无比熟悉。不是随时都回响在脑海，但是只要再次听到就能立刻想起来的——高尾和成的声音。

绿间猛地转过了头，看到了站在那群人中间的笑容明媚的黑发男人。仅有一次的偶遇，却让自己念念不忘的人，无论如何也不会认错的标志性中分发型，和那双温暖人心的橙黄色眼睛。

高尾……他为什么会在这里？难道是他所在的那所大学的文艺部也来参加这次节目的录制，而他恰巧是其中的一员？

“好了，别浪费时间了，本来就来晚了呢。”高尾穿过人群走在最前面，“我要第一个到化妆室！怎么样，玲央姐，还是我最乖吧？”

说起来，高尾他很喜欢摇滚乐，而且也是很懂音乐的样子，所以是文艺部的骨干的这种可能性很大呢。绿间看着那个消失在化妆室门口的说笑着的侧脸，疑惑地猜测着。


	5. Chapter 5

“小绿间！”自从看到了高尾就更加静不下心来的绿间，被忽然拍在肩上的手吓了一跳。

“黄濑。”推了推眼镜，挥走脑海中一切有关高尾的思绪。

“小绿间在想什么啊，好认真啊……”黄濑走到绿间面前弯下腰看着他。

“没什么……”绿间别开眼睛，转过头，脸颊却有些发热。

“我们的部分结束了，前辈他们还在后面跟节目组的人说话，我怕小绿间寂寞就先出来了。好累啊，有点饿了呢，呐，小绿间想吃什么？一会儿一定要让森山前辈请吃饭，今天他又能如愿见到他心目中的男神了呢。”黄濑伸了个懒腰，开始喋喋不休，“说起来，小绿间见到The Big Dipper的成员了吗？”

“没有！”说起这个绿间就气不打一处来，语气瞬间变冷。

“诶？不会吧……我刚刚看到他们的经纪人去跟导演说话了呢，那个气场很足的黑发美人。嗯……这个时候他们应该在化妆室吧，我带小绿间去那边看看。”说着，黄濑拉起了绿间。

黄濑带着绿间化妆室外面，房门虚掩着，只开了一个门缝。绿间站在后面不愿意上前，黄濑只好走过去悄悄趴在门缝往里面看。

“小绿间，”黄濑把音量压到最小，转回头对着绿间说着，后者几乎只能从他的唇语分辨他说了什么，“真的是他们诶~快过来看~”黄濑开心的笑着冲绿间招手。

尽量没有表现出听到这个消息之后过于开心的表情，绿间沉着脸走近，学着黄濑的样子趴在门缝边。

说意外却又是理所应当的看见了站在化妆室里把手背在头后面的高尾，听见他用着与自己说话时完全不同的撒娇的语调开口。

“Pennyさん好偏心啊，我第一个到的为什么要排在最后一个化妆啊！”

“因为你最乖嘛，”漂亮的女化妆师用发卡夹住刘海露出额头，“而且Kazuちゃん本来长得就帅，是最好化妆的一个呢，当然要留在最后。”

“哈哈哈，Pennyさん好会说话，小心我爱上你哦~”

“啊！”黄濑声音虽然小小的，却异常激动的大力拍上了绿间的后辈，“原来他就是主唱Kazu啊，看起来好小只啊……而且居然这么爱撒娇啊，和舞台上冷冷的样子完全不同呢……”

就算没有听到黄濑的话，绿间也已经注意到了化妆师用“Kazu”来称呼高尾的事，而黄濑的话只是进一步印证了他的想法。

原来高尾和成竟然就是The Big Dipper的主唱吗？原来他说在音像店看到自己来打招呼并不是像他说的那样“找到了同好”，而是一个明星来戏弄自己的小小追星族而已吗？作为当红组合的主唱，却把电话号码随随便便留给歌迷，高尾到底有着什么样大条的神经的说！他真的不知道这样会给对方带来困扰吗……

“黄濑，”绿间站直了身子，把一直握在手里来不及收起来的单词书放进背包，“不好意思刚刚想起有些着急的事情要做，我先走了。”

“诶？小绿间……没事吧？怎么觉得你脸色有点不好，是不舒服吗？”黄濑担心的追上突然转身要走的绿间。

“没有。”绿间头也不回的回答。

“要不要我送小绿间回去？”

“没有那个必要，又不是小孩儿！”说罢，绿间丢下一脸担忧的黄濑，大步地离开了。

坐在午后空荡荡的地铁车厢里，一股落寞感涌上了绿间的心头。来的时候还在烦躁有一群人在身边吵吵闹闹不能专心地背单词，回去的现在连自己的呼吸都能听得一清二楚的环境更让绿间觉得安静的可怕。

打开单词书准备转移注意力，然而字里行间都是那双让绿间心烦意乱的橙色眼睛。

高尾和成，明明对自己说只是附近大学的学生，可事实上却是自己喜欢的乐队的主唱。理智地想想，作为明星不愿意把自己真实身份告诉歌迷不是理所当然的吗？自己到底是在生什么气呢？

是你太过在意高尾这个人了，才会在知道自己被骗了的时候不知所措，绿间真太郎。心里一个声音说。

才……才没有这种事！绿间急切的反驳。

而且……说不定那家伙从一开始就没有要真诚的对待自己呢。绿间脑海里浮现出刚刚看到的在化妆室里有说有笑的黑发男人。那个电话号码，到底是不是真的呢？

拿出手机，绿间犹犹豫豫的按下了那四个字下面的一串号码。只是要还CD的钱才打这个电话的，才不是想要确认那家伙留给自己的号码的真实性！绿间这样说服着自己，将手机贴在了耳畔。

电话接通的嘟嘟声传进绿间的耳朵，吓了绿间一跳。原本潜意识里认定了高尾留给自己的是假号码，现在意外打通了，反而让绿间紧张了起来。

电话响了很多声，就在绿间要挂断的时候，那边接起了电话。

“もしもし？”听筒里传来女人的声音，绿间的心凉了半截。

“……”绿间慢慢的将手机顺着脸颊滑下来，那边女人的声音隐约再次传进了耳朵。

“你好？请问还在吗？不好意思，这是Kazuちゃん的手机，他现在正在录制节目呢？需要我帮您告诉他吗？请问怎么称呼您？”

绿间惊讶的将手机再次移到耳畔：“不……不用了，我……我会再……再打给他，请问他什么时候有空？”

“我也不太清楚呢，请等我问一下……实渕さん今晚没有通告吧？”

“没有啊，怎么，看上我家哪个小子了，想约会？要谈恋爱的话可不能耽误他们的工作。”稍远处一个男人的声音传来。

“没有那回事啦！”女人再次贴近了手机话筒，“您还在吗？今晚kazuちゃん没有通告，你可以晚上打给他。”

绿间道了声谢，然后挂断了电话。

没想到高尾给自己留的号码居然是真的，回到家里吃过晚饭直到做完了今天的功课，绿间还是觉得这一切有些不真实。

拿出手机，下意识的翻出高尾的号码，还没做好心理建设按下去，手机就震动起来，吓得绿间差点把手机掉在地上。

打开收件箱看到“黄濑”两个字，绿间厌恶的皱眉。

【小绿间~~~~安全到家了吗？没有遇到坏人吧？话说，小绿间今天为什么突然不高兴了？见到偶像激动过头了？（才不是偶像！绿间腹诽着。）嘛，总之小绿间那么早回去了好遗憾的说，因为今天森山前辈要到了Miyaさん的合照，高兴的要死，所以我们借机狠宰了他一顿，吃的好饱！小绿间没吃到不要哭鼻子哦~~~（谁会哭啊！）呐，小绿间没有继续心情不好了就回我短信吧~~~我会等到小绿间的短信后才睡觉的哦~小绿间一定不忍心让我熬夜的！❤❤❤】

忍着太阳穴爆出十字的冲动，绿间按出了“去死！”俩字，发了出去。

手机屏幕显示的界面恢复到了高尾的号码，现在是晚上9点多，应该还没有休息……想要再次见到黑发男人的念头再次在潜意识里强烈起来，绿间犹豫地按下了通话键。

“もしもし？”没有很久就接通了电话，而且确实是高尾懒懒的声音。

“……你……你好……”本就不善交际的绿间，现在更加紧张无措地不知该说什么。

“嗯？你是哪位？”高尾继续保持着慵懒的语调，而且这次带上了些不耐烦。

“请……请问……”

“嗯？有话快点说啊。啊！等下，”高尾的声音带上了些紧张，“你到底是谁啊，从哪里弄到我的号码的？”

“我……我是绿间，绿间真太郎……”在高尾开始怀疑是无聊粉丝的骚扰电话时，绿间报上了自己的名字，虽然不报什么希望对方能记得……

“绿间？绿……间？好奇怪的姓氏啊，我有认识姓这个的人吗？”

“就是上次，你帮我付了CD的钱……”

“嗯？什么时候的事？”

“就是上一次在XX町的音像店，你帮我付钱买了The Big Dipper的CD……”

“哈？”高尾仍然语气疑惑，仿佛完全不记得这回事。

“……之后我们去了公园，你还给我买了年糕小豆汤……”看来高尾完全没把跟自己这个小歌迷之间发生的事放在心上呢。说不失望是假的，不过既然鼓起勇气打通了电话，就要尽量让对方想起自己，这算得上是真的尽了人事。

“等下……你刚刚说你叫什么？绿间……真太郎？……小真？”高尾一副恍然大悟的语气，“哈哈哈，是小真啊，你早点说你是小真我不就知道是谁了？”

谁是小真啊！我可从来没有承认过这个称呼！绿间皱眉，虽然对方看不到。

“嘛，不怪我一下没反应过来哦，因为这么长时间小真都没有打过来，我还以为小真忘了我了，而且我又没有小真的电话号码。嗯，不过这次有了，我会记得存起来的~”高尾又拿出了第一次见面那种带着笑意的轻快语气，“小真打给我有什么事啊？想我了？”

“没有那回事！只是……是要还你CD的钱。”

“啊，这样~~”高尾的声调让绿间感到对方绝对知道自己是在找借口，不觉脸有些发烫。

“不过最近都很忙呢，还要麻烦小真再等几天了，下周末怎么样？呐，小真稍等一下~~”高尾的声音远离了电话，“玲央姐~~下周末我要请假~~~”

“嗯？下周本来就是休息日啊，居然这么乖来找我请假，不会是想做什么奇怪的事心虚了吧！”是在后头见到的那个气场强大的男人的声音。

“怎么会？！玲央姐难道不知道我是最乖的吗？方向吧，我要做的事绝对有益身心！”

“呐，小真？就下周末吧~想一个我们都熟悉的地方，嗯……还是那家音像店怎么样？”

“……”绿间点点头，随即想到对方看不到，就轻轻地答应了一声。

“小真什么时间比较合适呢？”绿间似乎能听到高尾在冲自己眨眼间。

“……我周末要上补习班，五点半之后大概能到……”想了一下，绿间回答道。

“嗯，不会耽误乖孩子小真学习的！”

“才不是乖孩子……什么的。”

“嘛，乖孩子这个时间是不是该睡觉了？明天也是周末，要上补习班吧？”男人有些戏谑的声音传进耳朵。

“那么……晚安，高尾。”绿间觉得自己的脸越发烫了。

“嗯，晚安哦，小真~”说完，高尾挂断了电话。

绿间昏昏沉沉地合上手机，昏昏沉沉地凭借本能做完睡前一系列繁琐的活动，昏昏沉沉地躺在床上，不甚清醒的脑子回想着这一天发生的事。

简直是太漫长的一天了，发生了太多不可思议的事情。那个总是出现在脑子里的让人心烦的家伙就是那支乐队的主唱；而这位偶像明星留给自己的电话竟然是真的；而且自己还成功的约了他出来见面？

绿间简直不知该吐槽高尾的神经太过大条，还是该吐槽自己变得不像原来的自己了。大概今天巨蟹座运势真的不怎么好，才会出现这么多混乱！

绿间睁开眼睛看着天花板，即使有明亮的月光照进来，自己眼里仍然是模糊的一片。绿间努力镇压了脑海中各种混乱的情绪，深吸口气，闭上了眼睛。


	6. Chapter 6

离与高尾约定见面的时间还有1个小时了，绿间再一次无意识的翻出了手机。从上补习班的地方搭电车到上次见面的音像店需要10分钟左右，所以下课直接过去完全可以赶得上。 

早就计算好了时间，却还不时看着手机屏幕上的时间显示，思想放空的看着秒数显示的数字一个一个的跳升，完全不能静下心来学习的自己，真是糟糕透了。绿间有些懊恼的合上了手机。

终于熬到了下课铃响起，拎起书包的绿间今天终于理解了每次都在第一时间冲出教室的同学是什么心情。

“请问，是绿间同学吗？”走到教室门口时，忽然听到身后一个甜美的女声叫住了自己。

诧异的回过头，是一位留着清爽的短发的漂亮女孩。

“请问，你找我有什么事？”确定自己并不认识这个女孩，不过既然知道自己的名字，那大概是真的找自己有什么事情也说不定。抱着这样的想法，绿间询问到。

“啊，果然是绿间同学呢。我是2-C班的远山和奈，绿间同学是2-A班的对吧，跟黄濑君是同班同学？”女孩带着可爱的笑容说着。

“啊，是的，请问，远山同学，有什么事吗？”虽然对方不是讨人厌的类型，但是如果再这样漫无目的地谈论下去恐怕跟高尾的见面就要迟到了，还是赶快问出对方到底有什么事，然后早点结束谈话的好。

“其实，也没什么事啦，只是听黄濑君说绿间同学钢琴弹得很好，所以我想认识一下，说不定将来会找绿间同学帮忙，毕竟最近升了文艺部的副部长呢。”

会像炫耀一样直接说出这种话的女孩，真是意外少见的坦率呢，会比那种拐弯抹角心思细腻的女孩更好相处吗？所以大概对她说话直接一点也无所谓吧。

“不好意思，远山同学，我有事情要赶时间，所以下次有什么事直接到班里来找我就好了，毕竟都是一个学校的同学。”

“诶？可以吗？那我下次直接2-A班去找绿间君哦~~~嘛，既然绿间君有事情要忙就快走吧，绿间君学校见~~”女孩做出催促的样子向门外推了推绿间。

 绿间对笑容调皮的女孩点点头，代替说再见的意思，转身离开了补习学校的教室。

经过这一段不可预知的小插曲，绿间比自己预想的晚到了几分钟，不过还不至于迟到。如果第一次约定见面就迟到，可不是什么好的行为。虽然高尾看起来不像是会因为这些事而计较的人，凡事都想要尽到人事的绿间还是不自觉地加快了脚步。

小跑着到音像店门口时，并没有看到高尾的身影。绿间稍稍松了一口气。如果看到高尾正在那里等着自己的话，还是会有些过意不去的吧。绿间做了个深呼吸，稳定了一下因为小跑而变快了的心跳，走进了店门。

“阿和你好让我伤心啊，难得回来一次居然不是专门来见我的吗？”刚走进店门就听见有人拖着长音故意撒娇的声音。

循声望去，看到正是上次讲PV的DVD碟子送给自己的叫做春日的店长，他身边被称为阿和的男人，没错，就是高尾。

唔，原来他还是比自己早来了……没有能早于对方到达，会给他留下不好的印象吧，绿间有些失望的想。不过高尾这么重视和自己的见面，绿间心里又隐隐的有些说不清道不明的开心。

“啊，隆平さん快饶了我吧，鸡皮疙瘩都起来了呢，”高尾边说边做了个发抖的动作，“今天真的没办法呢，约了别人，这样吧，下次我请隆平さん吃饭当作赔礼咯。”

“哼，说定了啊，下次一定狠狠宰你小子一顿。”春日不经意的转过头，正好与站在店门口向这边张望的绿间四目相对，表情变得柔和，“啊，是你啊。这次又来找什么碟子？The Big Dipper的新单曲要过一段时间才会发售呢。”

春日热情地打着招呼，向绿间走了过去。

“诶？小真？原来你和隆平さん认识啊？”高尾看到春日的动作，也向店门处转过头，看到绿间后惊讶地开口。

“啊？原来阿和你们认识啊？”

看到被两人的问题弄得有些不知所措定在原地的绿间，高尾笑着走到另外两人身边，手臂搭在春日的肩上说：“嗯，是啊，这是我家小真哦。呐，小真也来说说怎么会跟春日さん认识的呢，我都不知道。”

“啊，不……不是……”想要反驳高尾口中过于亲密的称呼，又不知如何开口，绿间的脸微微有些泛红，“是店长上次送给我了他们PV的DVD。”

“啊！隆平さん好偏心啊，送给小真都不送给我呢……果然是小真比我更可爱么？”高尾故意装出委屈的样子看着春日。

“人家是高中生嘛，没有那么多零用钱啦，阿和你不也帮他买过CD嘛。”

“什么嘛，春日さん连这个都知道，果然是派店员监视我的吧。”

看着两人的互动，绿间想着刚刚高尾说的话。居然抱怨店长不送他碟子什么的，他自己难道不就是乐队的主唱吗？还需要别人送他？

还是说，高尾并不清楚自己已经知道了他的真实身份？之前的一个星期一直都处于要跟要跟高尾第一次正式约定见面的紧张和兴奋中的自己真是蠢透了。

看起来高尾是一副完全不想表露自己真实身份的样子啊。不过也正常呢，作为明星怎么能随便跟歌迷交朋友呢？高尾能够像现在这样以虚构的普通大学生的身份跟自己交往，其实已经应该感到满足了吧。

“……真……小真？！……”突然听到高尾在叫自己，沉浸在思绪里的绿间吓了一跳。

“小真，刚刚是在发呆吗？好可爱啊。”高尾一点面子都不留的毫不客气的笑着。

“有什么好笑的啊，高尾！而且我……总之，不要用可爱形容男生！”本就有些脸红的绿间现在觉得脸上更热了。

“哈哈哈，但是本来小真就很可爱嘛！”看着绿间越发羞窘的脸色，高尾笑得更欢了，不过不能太过分了把这只傲娇真惹生气了就麻烦了，高尾还是懂得见好就收的，“呐，小真刚刚上完课肚子饿了吧，我带小真去吃饭怎么样？”

“不用……太麻烦了……”

绿间拒绝的话还没有说完，高尾立刻接着开口：“怎么会麻烦呢？啊，我也没吃晚饭呢，小真就当是给个面子陪我吧~”

“那……好吧……”绿间有些别扭的点点头。

“嗯！今天有家超喜欢的店要介绍给小真呢。啊，”这时高尾才意识到身边一直被两人冷落了的春日店长，“隆平さん……”

“好了好了，不要一脸委屈的样子看着我，我可不是你们那个玲央姐，不吃这套！”春日一脸故作惆怅的拍拍高尾的肩，“如此风和日丽春意盎然的日子，多么适合年轻人出双入对地共度二人世界的甜蜜时光啊，像我这种孤独的单身汉还是不要做电灯泡了。”

“噗，既然这样，那我们就先走了啊，”高尾拉起绿间的胳膊向店外走去，还不忘回头继续拉仇恨，“我和小真要去烛光晚宴浪漫约会，隆平さん一个人回到家独守空房可不要哭鼻子哦~”

“快滚吧，死小子！下次见你饶不了你！”

在店长夸张的骂声中，绿间随着高尾的脚步走出了音像店。

一路上高尾一直在不停地找各种话题跟绿间聊天，比如对新专辑的感受啊，以前出的歌曲听了多少啊，感觉曲风有没有创新啊，还有没有什么需要改进的点之类的。

虽然绿间刚刚接触摇滚乐不久，而且也几乎只听过The Big Dipper这一个乐队的歌曲，但毕竟从小学习钢琴和古典音乐，对音乐的领悟力和理解力堪称惊人。

最初还因为有些介怀高尾的真实身份，而不知该如何与高尾相处。慢慢地随着话题的展开，绿间也开始越来越放开，更多地说出了自己的看法。

当绿间带着一脸厌恶推着眼镜吐槽他们的打扮不人不鬼的时候，高尾简直要把眼泪笑出来了。

“噗哈哈哈，小真说话真损啊！原来好多女孩子喜欢的视觉系在你眼里是不人不鬼啊！”高尾一手捂着肚子一手扶着地铁的墙壁，笑得浑身打颤。

“……有什么好笑的，本来就是那样。”绿间下意识地将在近地铁站时高尾在自动售货机买给自己的小豆汤举到唇边喝了一口，以掩饰尴尬。绿间承认在本人面前说对方的扮相不人不鬼确实不太好，但是……这是事实啊，他又没有乱说。

“小真……”高尾终于笑够了，转过头颇为认真地看着绿间的脸，“像小真这样一脸正直地说出毒蛇的话，我还是第一次见呢。不过感觉这才是小真嘛，就是这样心直口快从不虚伪的样子才让我喜欢。”

“喜欢……？”听到这个词，绿间吃了一惊，稍微低下头看着高尾的脸。

“嗯，喜欢哦，所以才会想要跟小真做朋友嘛。小真是很可爱的弟弟哟，和成哥哥好喜欢！”高尾那仿佛闪着光的橙色瞳孔，冲着绿间眨了下一侧的眼睛。

“唔……弟弟什么的……才不是！”绿间迅速别过头，眼睛盯着车窗上的广告，仿佛那上面有什么能吸引他的内容一样，不再理会身边的高尾。

什么啊……原来所谓的“喜欢”只是对朋友对弟弟的感情吗？还以为……那一瞬间还在想要怎么回应他……啊！不对！绿间真太郎你在想什么啊？！高尾他是男生啊！居然很期待被男生告白，自己到底是怎么了？！

“小真？那个内衣广告上的女生是很好看啦，不过如果我们再不下车，就要坐过站了。”高尾把手伸到绿间眼前用力挥着。“好像小真总是很容易陷入自己的世界里呢，不过看起来真不像是会看美女看到走神的类型啊……”

“别胡说了，高尾！还不赶紧下车！”受不了高尾调笑的表情，绿间抓紧背包冲出了地铁车门。

“小真，等等我啊，不要因为你腿比我的长就欺负人啊，刚刚耽误时间的可是小真你吧！”

不理身后故意高声吵吵嚷嚷的人，绿间加快了脚步。

走出地铁站才发现自己根本不知道目的地，也不知道该往哪里走……

“……呼呼……小真……走那么快干嘛？”一路跑着追过来的高尾双手扶着膝盖，呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，“不过，我就知道小真会等我……”

“谁等你了！只不过是……你没告诉我去哪儿……”

“嗯……”终于喘匀了的高尾直起腰，“所以，乖小真还是好好等着和成哥哥带路吧，不然走丢了怎么办？妈妈会担心。”

别过头，绿间觉得自己如果再理这个满嘴没个正经的家伙自己就是智商彻底降到零下了。

“啊，说起来，小真今晚要晚回家，跟妈妈说了吗？”

“嗯，说了要去同学家一起复习功课。”这次算是跟母亲撒了谎呢，不过也是没办法的事，不知道母亲能不能接受自己和高尾交朋友。

绿间跟着高尾沿着街道慢悠悠的走着，大概5分钟左右，两人拐进了一条不算宽敞却很热闹的巷子。

年岁久了又没有人修缮的道路有些坑坑洼洼，却并不脏乱。路两旁是各式各样的餐馆招牌。两人几乎走了半条巷子，高尾才停下了脚步。

“喏，小真，就是这家！”高尾指着身旁那家挂着红色招牌的店铺，献宝一样的说到。

虽然看不懂上面文字的含义，但是从那些文字圈圈框框的外形也能看出：这是家韩餐馆。

如果不是碍于会太不给对方面子，绿间真的很想扶额。他知道刚刚跟春日店长说的什么烛光晚餐肯定当不得真，但怎么也没想到居然是韩餐。

说实话大多数日本人不怎么吃辣的食物吧，高尾是怎么想的会在第一次一起吃饭就带自己来吃韩餐的啊。

走了这么远来找一家店，绿间当然已经预想到了不会是什么平时常吃的东西，某种独特配方的寿司啊，高尾觉得比较正宗的大阪什锦煎饼啊，甚至连中餐馆的可能性绿间都想过了，可是完全没有想到会是韩国菜啊……

虽然自己没有吃过就先入为主地对韩餐下定论不合理，不过看到上面那红红的一层辣酱就觉得……很难入口吧……

“小真？今天的第三次了哦，再发呆我就要考虑惩罚措施了。”高尾边说边走上了餐馆的台阶，“这家店的泡菜真的是超级美味！简直是人间极品！小真一定会喜欢的！”

你是怎么知道我一定会喜欢啊……我是连吃咖喱都会满头大汗的人啊……绿间看着高尾蹦蹦跳跳的欢快背影，很想抚掉太阳穴上的黑线，如果它们真的是实体存在的话。


End file.
